Preparations
by Yoshiray
Summary: [One-Shot] A night in the Vongola Headquarters, where one of their last conversations take place.


**Summary should say it all. I'm warming up to write a fan series within KHR.**

 **Disclaimer: I, Yoshiray, author of this fanfiction, deny any ownership of the series Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and any of its canon and non-canon material which all of it is owned by Akira Amano.**

* * *

"Is this really going to work?"

24-year old Sawada Tsunayoshi stood before his desk, clad in formal, with brown orbs locked gazes down to a sketched blueprint of a round device.

"We're not sure, but it must definitely work." In front of his desk there stands Irie Shoichi; clearly known as Byakuran's right hand-man of the Millefiore Famiglia. However, he was dressed in civilian.

No one else in the Vongola Famiglia is aware of Tsunayoshi's connections with Shoichi— and had they been so, it would be a lot of trouble for the latter especially because of his connections to the Millefiore; for despite his position, he has no combat skill, only intellect. He is said to be befitting of a strategist. Tsunayoshi had purposely assigned tasks for most of his respective Guardians to do and to return the day after to ensure the secrecy of their connection. There were few to no aides around them despite their high-ranking positions of the opposing Famiglias; on how Tsunayoshi and Shoichi being able to meet each other without the people around them arousing suspicion is a mystery.

It was imperative that their plan was not to be leaked to the Millefiore; and that is why the plan is discussed with no less than three people.

"A few months ago, I had the device built in a base I operate on. Time travel is quite complicated in nature, but the effects seem to be just simple."

Shoichi then trembled slightly, the anxiety roused in the form of a mild stomachache. Tsunayoshi was not surprised on the other hand, because he had already known Shoichi for being like this. Still, he could not help but worry for Shoichi.

After all, in a state of panic, anyone under pressure may have the tendency to be impulsive, and thus can make rash decisions that would potentially threaten the chances of success.

Vongola Decimo then cleared his throat.

"Shoichi."

A call to his name caused Shoichi to momentarily halt himself from Tsunayoshi's tone of strictness. His baffled expression turned to face the man in front of him.

"Those things are now ready. Can I trust you with them?" Tsunayoshi huffed, crossing his arms with his eyes narrowed down, his face turned to the blueprint of the round device.

Eyes widened, Shoichi knew what he meant. Those said 'things' held significance judging by his response. They are something that definitely they can't miss; let alone lose them. "Those are our only hope, the weapons that not even Byakuran knows about... and finally, they are ready!" He slightly raised his voice, which caused the boss to raise his right hand quickly, reminding him not to be too noisy. A quick response for a quick reminder, he closed his mouth shut covered with both hands too.

"S-Sorry!"

"It's fine. I know how exciting it can be," Tsunayoshi chuckled slightly, fixing his coat. "After all, we're not the ones who will be using it; what kind of potential do they have? Yet we are the Vongola Famiglia..."

"Anyways!" Shoichi stood straight, taking a deep breath. "Of course, you can trust me with them! The device does not just facilitate time travel and hold you guys in there, but also store such things!"

"I'm pleased to hear that."

Shoichi then distanced himself from Vongola Decimo; proceeding to check the time in his wristwatch. Since he is indeed a close confidant of Byakuran, he definitely cannot be absent for long. Not even a few hours can spare him without being contacted.

"Oh, is it time already?"

"Yes. The Cervello would most likely contact me regarding the other things I have to do there— soon."

Tsunayoshi sighed, "Shame. I was about to say more in regard to this."

Shoichi's expression perked up in interest, "Why not tell me about it now?"

"Because it's not that urgent _yet_." Tsunayoshi turned his back on him, glancing at the window that projects the starry night sky beyond it.

"Okay. I'll let you know if we can meet again." Shoichi bowed before the back of the boss, before turning to leave.

 _Finally, we're starting to execute it._ Tsunayoshi's brows furrowed, his right hand closed into a fist and clenched, trembling in both anxiety and determination. They definitely cannot fail after they planned this far. _I hope Hibari knows what he will do._ Uncertainty floated adrift the Vongola boss's mind, but nonetheless he is expecting Kyoya Hibari to do his part.

 _I hope he will not do the same mistake that I did— wait, no. It's definitely right to destroy the Vongola Rings from this time, for Byakuran's quite frantic with getting them. We had to stall a little while until he arrives. The old me with the least capabilities, yet with the most potential for growth... He better not hesitate. Because it's not just him and the younger Guardians coming together._

 _To the younger Kyoko, Haru. Lambo and I-Pin. They will come too._

Tsunayoshi had shut his eyes and gritted his teeth slightly, knowing that involving the younger versions of the civilians are perilous and highly risky for their plan, but they were necessary as it would become the make-or-break of their gamble.

 _I'm sorry._

He is regretful that they had to be involved; but he had to. For their plan to work, for him to ensure the growth of their younger selves become essential to defeating Byakuran. After all, people become stronger if they have something to protect. If anything, the responsibility will not be laid on himself of this era, but to his younger self.

Because they were involved with him at the very beginning, right when he was chosen as the heir— and the Millefiore is bent on bringing down every single person affiliated to him. Regardless, both are still Sawada Tsunayoshi— the eventual, inevitable heir as the the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Whether it is the past or the future, there had to be a big difference between the two of them.

It's not about the older version being clearly more confident, stronger and smarter, but...

 _Everything will be alright now. As long as Reborn is just by his side this time, then it definitely will be alright._

A small, bitter smile escaped from his lips. Sawada Tsunayoshi remembered that he would also bring his home tutor to help his younger self.


End file.
